The Guardians
by Fallen Angel Landon
Summary: Not very good at summaries yondaime lives have a couple of OCs Smart Naruto PowerfulNaruto Naruhina and other pairings
1. Prologue

**An: first story so please hold back on the flames please.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Summon or other powerful beings or ****bijū enhanced****jinchūriki, biju, angered guardian"**

**PROLOUGE**

It was a dark and stormy night over Konoha as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. It killed all the nin that attempted to stall it. Then a giant toad appeared bearing a white clothed figure with a baby in its arms appeared on top its head. The nin shouted in hope "The Yondaime is here!" The toad spoke then asking "**Minato why have you summoned me**?"

"Sorry Gamabunta I need your help with sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto." said Minato.

"**Don't tell me you're planning to…"**

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"**Very well it's the least I can do for you."**

"Thank you." said Minato as he started making a long list of hand signs.

*scene change*

The image disappeared as a 16 year old looking boy with silver hair and silver eyes wearing a white robe and a necklace of a 18 pointed star with a glowing crystal at each point got up and ran yelling "It is time."

He ran to a huge set of golden doors into a room with only a shadow covered figure sitting on a throne. He kneeled down in front of the figure saying quietly "It's as you predicted mistress someone put Kentoro in a genjutsu. He now attacks Konoha who's Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, is attempting to summon the Shinigami to seal Kent(Kyuubi) into his son. May I leave to stop this from happening?"

"**Yes." **Replied the figure

*scene change*

A bright shining light appeared above the ninjas heads blinding all and stopping Minato from finishing his hand signs to cover his face. A glowing being with silver hair and glowing silver eyes with a white robe with eight glowing wings with glowing runes over his tan body floated above them the boy said to Minato "**I will stop the Kyuubi on one condition."**

"What is this condition?** "**asked Minato

"**You will help us I will seal the Kyuubi's and my powers and memories away, and we will revert to babies, we will grow up with your child as friends, also your child will gain powers and magic my younger self will be able to teach Kyuubi and Naruto how to use their powers and magic, but you must teach us how to be ninja as well for Kyuubi and me don't know how, also Kyuubi and me will gain back our memories as we gain more magic and powers and while we grow older"also never tell them of this it must remain secret till they are ready, DO you accept these conditions?"**

"Yes" replied Minato

"**Very well give Naruto this when they are ready they will know how to use these."**He gave the Yondaime an 18 pointed star necklace just like his. He then turned to the Kyuubi and with a wave of his hand they were gone with two crying babies lying on the ground one with silver hair the other with blood red a breeze Minato heard the powerful boys voice whisper in his ear **"My name is Landon and the Kyuubi's is Kentoro, Kent for short"**

Minato sighed from atop Gamabunta's head "Well this got a hell of a lot more complicated" picking up the three babies he disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Gamabunta desummoned himself in a huge puff of smoke.

**AN:sorry for this but it will be short **

**ok how long do you want the time skip to be when their powers show themselves or when they are 12 and about to graduate(this opyion has major flashback later on)**

**if you see grammer issues please tell me and i will try to fix it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

An: sorry for not updating for awhile and sorry I had to do the whole voting thing for u sorry oh and sorry about spelling option wrong last chapter. Hey if anyone wants to be my beta please pm me cause I need one badly and I need a good translator al well thank you. Ok on with the chapter

* * *

The Konoha shinobi looked on in surprise as a great ball of light surrounded the Yondaime and Gamabunta, and giant chains came out from it. Circling and trapping the Kyuubi in its grip. The chains started glowing and it started to crush the Kyuubi into a ball of glowing red light that was pulled into the ball of light that surrounded the Yondaime. Then in a great flash the ball of light was gone leaving only the Yondaime lying on the ground with three babies sleeping peacefully around him.

……………………………next day………………………………..

Minato yawned still exhausted from the summoning as he headed towards the council chamber for the meeting. Why they had it in the morning all the time was something the young hokage could never understand.

He walked in to a full council who were all yelling at Minato at the same time the moment he walked into the council room.

"QUIET!" yelled Minato as he sat down in his chair "Now one at a time."

"We demand that you kill the jinchūriki." said the council

"NO let me explain..."

"YES we know he is your son but this for the sake of the village "

"Then how dare you demand my son's life and will you let me explain!?"

"No maybe if you didn't know he was your son you will see it our way." The council said except for the shinobi clans. Then cuffs came out of the arms and legs of the chair locking Minato into his chair. Danzo summoned two of his Ne and they grabbed the sides of Minato's head as Danzo approached. Danzo then took out an ink brush and some ink and painted a seal onto Minato's head and activated it. The lines disappeared into Minato's skull.

He screamed as he saw every memory of Kushina being pregnant

And Naruto being his son and most of the sealing appeared in his mind and the memory was sealed away.

.................................................................................next day.................................................................................

Minato yawned as he slowly woke up and stared blankly at the roof of the hostpital.'H_ow am i alive?'_thought Minato as he slowly remembered that he was suppose to be in the Shinigami's stomach witch he highly doubt looked like the inside of a i would probably drive most people insane to be always in the hospital all day everyday.

**AN: dont worry this is only like half the chp and ill probably finish the rest tomarrow i really need i beta and please review**


End file.
